


The 4 Goddesses: Marriage Edition

by Mrmuscle7



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Nudity, S&M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmuscle7/pseuds/Mrmuscle7
Summary: Shortly after the Shift Period, The 4 Goddesses have discovered that they are losing shares fast. Older Neptune has a plan, but will the 4 Goddesses go along with it?
Kudos: 6





	The 4 Goddesses: Marriage Edition

The 4 Goddesses: Marriage Edition

Hello Reader, this is Neptune, star of the hit videogame series and awesome-but-cliched anime. The author would like you to know that he owns nothing but his original ideas and characters, and that this takes place after the game Megadimensional Neptunia VII, and will incorporate elements from the anime, which may contain different dimensions and timelines. He would also like you to know that this story may be too spicy for Fanfiction.net and will also be posted to the ‘other site’ Ao3. As for what the story is about, well, I’m just as curious as you are. So, author, let’s get started.

Chapter 1: What the Nep is happening?

“Histoire, why are we looking at the shareicite?” asks Neptune, clearly confused.

“Well, Neptune, as you can see, the shareicite is a little dimmer than usual. This is to be expected after the shift period, however, we have lost a lot more shares than expected. We need to do something, otherwise your powers will be lost, permanently this time.”

“Yeah, and I don’t have enough power to help run Planeptune anymore. Not after the golden summits came crashing down” says B-Sha.

“It seems like this isn’t just a problem for us. I just got off a conference call with Uni, Rom, Ram, and Vert. It seems like this is happening all over” says Nepgear, walking into the room.

Neptune sighs and thinks for a moment.

_This isn’t good. The only time this has happened all at once, was when what’s-her-name from that forgotten country wanted to destroy the world. But after that, we immediately got our shares back. This is different. How do we remedy this?_

Older Neptune and Uzume walk into the room and ask, “Hey guys, what’s going on?”

Histoire gives them a sad smile and says, “The same as usual. Neptune goofed around too much and now our shares are dropping.”

Neptune shouts, “Hey, this isn’t my fault…this time.”

Older Neptune looks at Nepgear for clarity.

Nepgear says, “Shares are dropping all over the world and nobody can figure out why.”

Uzume gets a weird look on her face and looks at the shareicite.

“That’s…not good.”

Everyone looks at Uzume.

“I’m not sure what’s causing it to drop, but I have no idea what the effects of the other “Me” will have on the world. “I” already created a world where CPU’s weren’t around. If the CPU’s lose their power, who knows what will happen to Gamindustri. Especially with Gold Third out of power.”

Everyone looks at Uzume in shock. The grave reality of the situation sinks in. One by one the girls turn pale.

Recovering first, Neptune says, “Oh snap. What the nep are we going to do now? We can’t lose our power.”

Older Neptune says, “Gather all the Goddesses and CPU candidates together. I have a plan. But I don’t think anyone’s going to like it.”

1 day later, in Planeptune’s Basilicom…

“MARRIAGE?!!”

The Goddesses and CPU candidates scream out as they all look at Older Neptune like she is nuts.

“NO WAY!” shouts Noire.

“LIKE HELL!” shouts Blanc, in a not so rare moment of undignified anger.

“SCREW THAT!” shouts Vert, in an exceedingly rare moment of undignified anger.

Younger Neptune puts up her hands and says, “Hey, let other me speak.”

Rom and Ram put their hands on Blanc’s shoulders, Nepgear and Uni doing the same on Vert and Noire’s shoulders respectfully. Noire, Blanc, and Vert take a moment to calm down. They take a deep breath and relax.

“Okay, I really want to hear an explanation for this CRAZY and STUPID idea” says Blanc, still pissed.

Older Neptune steels herself and says, “It quite simple. You are all losing shares at a rapid rate and nobody knows why. With all the chaos that just happened, nobody knows what will happen if the CPU’s lose their power. We don’t know if Gamindustri will create new CPU’s or not. And nobody outside of Uzume and maybe myself can take your place if you lose your powers and nobody else comes along to replace you, making everyone vulnerable to threats. Gold Third can’t help anymore. So, what you need is a huge boost of shares in short order. There is no better way to do that than getting married and showing the people that there is hope that this new peace can continue. And, in the unfortunate event that this doesn’t boost shares, you may be forced to swallow your pride and produce an heir. Like a certain anime, if you produce an heir when you still have power, they might inherit the power, and they may not need share energy. That’s if worst comes to worst though.”

Blanc looks at Older Neptune and says, “Not only do you want us to get married, but you also want us to CONSUMMATE THE MARRIAGE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Blanc slams her fists down on the table, nearly cracking it in half.

Older Neptune gulps and says, “Not just the Goddesses, but the CPU candidates as well.”

Blanc summons her axe, fully intending to kill Older Neptune before Older Neptune says, “Of course, Rom and Ram are too young and underdeveloped, so I was excluding them.”

Blanc calms down slightly and puts her axe away.

Older Neptune breathes a sigh of relief before saying, “I can’t believe you would think I was suggesting kids get married and consummate. Ageless or otherwise, that’s just sick.”

Blanc looks down and says, “It is sick. But I should have known that you weren’t suggesting that. I’m sorry.”

Older Neptune nods and says, “Apology accepted.”

Looking around the room, she asks, “So, what does everyone think about this?”

Younger Neptune, Blanc, Noire, and Vert all look at each other. Nepgear and Uni share a look.

“Well, I’m not coming up with any better ideas. We need share energy fast and Gamindustri needs us. I don’t think we have any other choice” says Vert.

“But none of us have ever been out on a date before. How are we supposed to get someone to fall in love with us and marry us before we completely lose our share energy?” asks Blanc.

“Well, I don’t feel comfortable marrying someone I barely know. And I really don’t feel comfortable dragging Uni into this” says Noire.

“On top of that, she does have Steamax to think about. And I don’t think he’s going to produce any offspring” adds Noire after a moment.

Uni blushes red and says, “I…I’m not seeing Steamax. We’re ju-just friends. Be-Besides, I would like to experience sex too you know.”

Neptune, in spite of herself, laughs at the look on Noire’s face after hearing that. Noire, embarrassed herself, yells, “Shut the hell up, Neptune. It’s not like you have any experience in this either. And I don’t think you want Nepgear getting married either.”

Neptune laughs for another minute straight before calming down. Wiping tears from her eyes, she says, “I wouldn’t feel comfortable with it, sure, but I trust Nepgear’s judgement. If she wants to marry someone, I’m not going to stop her. Besides, I know for a fact that she lost her V-card on her 18th birthday, so I’m not worried about that.”

Nepgear blushes at the fact that Neptune found out. Uni gives Nepgear a side eyed glance.

_I never knew that. I wonder how that happened. I’ll have to pull her aside and talk to her about that later._

Neptune continues with, “Besides, Noire, didn’t I tell you to pull that stick out of your ass before you end up alone and friendless? I think your projecting your own fears onto Uni, which isn’t fair to her. If she wants to get laid and married, I say you let her. Nothing wrong with a little fun I always say. And, no, I’m not in the same boat as the rest of you. I’ve actually been on dates before. I’ve even had some fun of my own. Need to unwind every once in a while.”

“You need to unwind, the most laid-back person on the planet? I call bullshit. And I can’t believe you’ve been out on dates, much less in bed with strangers” says Noire, half angry and half embarrassed.

Blanc shakes her head and says, “That goes a long way in explaining why she doesn’t do any work, yet still has a ton of shares. I guess sleeping your way to the top is one way of doing it.”

“Now, Now, Blanc, don’t be jealous” says Vert.

Blanc looks at Vert with confusion and says, “I’m not jealous.”

Vert laughs her mocking laugh and asks, “Are you sure you’re not jealous of Neptune’s womanly charms? In her transformed state, she could get anyone. Even Steamax got flustered by her.”

Uni looks at Vert, red with embarrassment and anger now and says, “Steamax get flustered by any woman talking to him.”

Blanc looks at Vert and says, “I’m not jealous, dammit! And if you say that again, I’m gonna use my axe to make you as flat chested as Uni’s transformed state.”

Uni looks at Blanc now and asks, “What the hell is this, pick on Uni day? Now I’m getting pissed. Let’s see your axe do anything against my fucking gun, you crazy bitch.”

Blanc looks at Uni, pissed off and ready to fight. Vert looks ready to fight Blanc and Noire looks ready to jump in to defend Uni. Neptune, sensing conflict about to brew, says, “Okay tensions are high right now, so why don’t we shelve this discussion for now and have a sparring match. We could use some training anyways. We need to see how far we can push ourselves on our limited shares. I say we do a four-way battle, Nepgear and I vs Blanc, Rom, and Ram vs Noire and Uni vs Vert and my Older Self. We’ll fight for one hour and see how we feel. Then we’ll eat and discuss this further. Does that sound good to everyone?”

Blanc, Vert, and Noire nod and Uni says, “Hell Yeah!”. Nepgear looks around and says, “I have my reservations. I have no desire to fight anyone right now.”

Neptune looks at Nepgear and says, “I know. I don’t really have any reason to fight either. But we need to know how well we can do anyways, and this will help relieve tension. It’s a win-win.”

Nepgear says, “I suppose you’re right. But if people see us all fighting, isn’t that going to lower our shares? Can we afford that?”

Uzume, appearing out of nowhere, says, “If that’s the case, just duke it out in the zero dimension. That place is a dump anyways, and all my monster friends are in this dimension now. I’ll even say that you’re all investigating something over there to cover for all of you. And, after that, if I get a spare moment, maybe I’ll join you. Always wanted to know how well my successors fight after all. Hell, I might even join in the fight itself.”

Uni, calming down enough to talk to her friend normally and not angerly, says, “I know your scared, but this is for the best.”

Nepgear takes a moment to think.

_I don’t want to fight my friends, but I do understand what they’re saying. I also don’t want Neptune to have to fight alone. Well, I never would have transformed if I didn’t put my fears aside. I shouldn’t let them hold me back now._

Nepgear sighs and says, “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Uni give Nepgear the briefest of smiles, which Nepgear returns. Uni then turns her attention to Blanc, locking eyes with her and saying, “I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass.”

The Goddesses and CPU candidates, along with older Neptune, then travel from the Basilicom to the portal to zero dimension, going through it without hesitation. Uzume uses the Basilicom’s computer to put out a post explaining that the Goddesses and CPU candidates have gone to gather supplies from Uzume’s old home base and would be back shortly. After fielding a few questions, Uzume lets Histoire know what’s going on and leaves for zero dimension herself.

In zero dimension, Uni has transformed and is firing her XMB multiblaster at Blanc, who, even in her transformed state, is having trouble dodging. Rom and Ram are trying to attack Uni with Ice Coffin, but Noire, in her transformed state, is blocking it with ease. Meanwhile, Vert is trying to attack Blanc, but is having a hard time breaking through Uni’s attack. Uni, pissed off about Vert’s comment about Steamax, is taking some pleasure in almost hitting Vert too, but is more focused on hitting Blanc. Neptune and Nepgear are double-teaming Older Neptune, but Older Neptune is getting the upper hand with her vast knowledge and almost infinitely more experience. 10 minutes later, Uzume walks through the portal, and after surveying the situation, decides to continue her fight with younger Neptune. Transforming herself, she sneaks up from behind and blast her with soundwaves, breaking the sound barrier and nearing making Neptune deaf. Taking the opportunity, Older Neptune continues her fight from before with Nepgear, hitting her with the Nep-Combination, making sure to avoid hitting her fatally with her bullets. The battle continues, and one by one, the combatants are taken out until only Uni and Noire are standing.

Out of breath, Uni says, “I…win…you…crazy…bitch.”

Uni then collapses backwards into Noire’s arms, completely spent.

Noire looks at Uni and asks, “Did you get that out of your system?”

Uni nods, then sucker punches her sister with an uppercut. Both of them collapse on the ground. Noire looks stunned, while Uni looks annoyed yet happy at the same time.

“Yeah, I did. But it wouldn’t have come to that if you hadn’t brought up Steamax in the first place. Or if Blanc hadn’t sent that dig at me.”

Taking a moment to reflect, Uni says, “Maybe it not out of my system as much as I thought.”

Noire, Vert, and Blanc, exhausted themselves, simply laugh.

Blanc, after laughing for a moment, says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make that dig at you. I was just so mad it kind of just slipped out. Please forgive me.”

Uni sighs a long sigh and says, “I guess I forgive you. Just don’t do it again.”

Vert and Noire say, “I’m sorry too.”

Uni sighs again and says, “Fine, apology accepted.”

Nepgear smiles and says, “I’m glad everything worked out in the end. Guess all of you were right. This really was a two birds one stone situation.”

Younger Neptune says, “Yeah, I’m glad this worked. Still, how the nep were we losing to my older self? Uzume too, though to be fair, that was one heck of a sneak attack.”

Uzume smiles and says, “You wanted this to be training, right? Our enemies aren’t going to play fair. Neither should we. Although, with Uni on our side, our odds of losing are slim to none.”

Uni blushes at the compliment. Neptune can’t help herself and says, “Hey Uni, if you think this is tiring just wait till you start having sex. If your anything like Nepgear, you won’t be able to get out of bed for a week.”

Nepgear blushes and asks, “Neptune, can you drop this? Please?”

Neptune smiles and says, “Sure, Sure, Miss “I have a fever, can’t work for a week”. I think your 103-degree fever was more like a 69-degree cold.”

Nepgear burst into a deeper blush at that comment. Neptune burst into laughter, while her older self just shakes her head. 

To save everyone from even more embarrassment, Older Neptune says to her younger self, “Hey chuckles, I wouldn’t be laughing if I was you. You wouldn’t have gotten your ass handed to you if you actually trained and spent less time on your back. And quit picking on the young ladies. They have needs too. Besides, unless you want Blanc pissed off again, I’d cool it on the adult talk.”

Rom and Ram look at each other, before nodding. Turning to the group at large, Rom says, “Actually, there’s no need. We already know what sex is. Vert let us look at her porn magazine full of nude dudes, and the internet filled in the rest.”

Blanc looks at Vert with murderous eyes and asks, “Vert, what the hell are they talking about?”

Before things get out of hand again, Ram intervenes and says, “Don’t get mad Blanc. It’s not like you’re not at fault too. After all, we’ve read your books too. They go into very explicit detail about stuff. Isn’t that why you kicked us out and sent us to Vert’s place in the first place? And why you didn’t save us right away in our anime?”

Blanc gets very embarrassed at this retort and says, “That’s…True, I guess. I guess I should have put some parental restrictions on our computers back home too. Still, I don’t want you looking at that stuff. And I don’t want you having sex either. You may be ageless, but you’re still kids.”

Rom and Ram look at each other and then at Blanc. They nod their heads and say, “Okay, we promise we won’t look at that stuff anymore or have sex.”

Ram asks, “Can we still read your books though? Content aside, they’re pretty good.”

Blanc’s blush increases from the compliment and her hands start shaking at the request. Her face flashes a smile, then a frown, then a half smile. Finally, she sighs and says, “I don’t like the idea, but I suppose it’s better than other material, and I can’t really stop you anyways. I guess that’s fine. But we are having the sex talk when we get home. No exceptions. I don’t care how embarrassing it is.”

Rom and Ram gulp at Blanc’s tone of voice but nod. Having that settled, younger Neptune says, “Okay, now that we’re all good, let’s go back to the Basilicom. I have more than enough showers for everyone to use, and I’m sure we’re all pretty hungry after all this. Besides, I need some pudding.”

Nepgear can’t help herself and says, “I’m sure you do. Extra creamy I’m sure.”

Neptune gives Nepgear a surprised look, and Nepgear just walks towards the portal home, giving a not-so-innocent whistle. Everyone but young Neptune laughs under their breaths and follow Nepgear back to the Basilicom. Neptune is the last to leave zero dimension. She frowns at first, then thinks.

_What was that all about? I hope I didn’t upset her with all the sex jokes. I thought she’d be grateful to get that out in the open. Besides, it gives her and Uni something to talk about. Unlike everyone else, I know that her and Uni are developing more feelings than just mere friendship. At least if our last game is anything to go by. Well, if Uni and Steamax can work it out, I’m sure their future husbands will be thrilled to have a threesome. Maybe not if they’re not into ménage à trois. And if Steamax joins in…_

Neptune shakes her head.

_Come on Neptune don’t think about that. Save the sexual urges for your new husband. If I can find one. I wonder if that lovable loser I talked to earlier is still available. Wonder what he would think if I transformed in front of him._

Laughing to herself, Neptune crosses through the portal and returns home. 

A few hours later, everyone has showered, and their clothes have been washed. Sitting in Planeptune’s dining room, The Goddesses, CPU candidates, and Older Neptune are eating a feast that Younger Neptune insisted on having, along with a ton of pudding, curtesy of Neptune’s complaining.

After eating in silence for a while, Blanc asks Younger Neptune, “So Neptune, do you have any advice for us about dating? You seem to be doing it fine enough.”

Neptune looks at Blanc in surprise.

“So, does that mean you agree with this plan?”

Blanc looks at Neptune and says, “I don’t want to rush into marriage. I would like to marry for love. But, I don’t see any way to avoid it. Even if it wasn’t an emergency, I’ve been wanting to date for a while now. Any advice on the subject would be nice. The only meaningful interaction I’ve really had with anyone of the opposite sex is with the player from our Remake game with the VR. And I can assure you that’s going nowhere.”

“As nice as it is to talk with him” Blanc whispers under her breath.

Noire scoffs and says, “I’m kind of in the same boat here. Been wanting to date for a while too. It was even printed on my Super Rare CPU Chip Card. What a pain it was to find that one.”

Blanc and Vert say simultaneously, “You’re telling me. Finding my Super Rare Card was even more of a pain in the ass.”

Noire nods, then looks at Neptune and says, “And of course Neptune’s Super Rare Card was easiest to find. Being the main character must have its perks. And is anyone else freaking out a little that we need love advice from the laziest of the CPUs.”

Blanc says, “It does feel a little…hollow to say the least.”

Vert nods and says, “Agreed. Even with my good looks and large breasts, even I struggle to get dates. What’s your secret Neptune?”

Blanc shoots Vert a little glare before looking at Neptune with desperate, almost pleading eyes.

Neptune looks at the other 3 Goddesses with a miffed look on her face.

“You know, I DO do some work too. Planeptune isn’t falling apart at the seams. If this wasn’t an emergency, I would tell you all to F-off. But seeing as we all need shares, I guess I can tell you. It’s not all that much of a secret. Tell the guy what he wants to hear, be nice to him, take an interest in his interests, and make it clear that sex is never off the table. You follow all that and you’ll be fine. That said, Noire needs to pull that stick out of her ass, Blanc needs to control her anger, and Vert needs to not make herself unobtainable by making guys self-conscious about approaching her.”

Noire, Blanc, and Vert all blink.

Noire is the first to speak. She says, “That sounds very shallow. I don’t know if I can do that. And what the hell do you mean ‘sex is never off the table’? You have got to be kidding me.”

Neptune shakes her head and says, “No, I’m not. Men have needs too, and if you want to be with him, you need to fill those needs. Don’t worry, after the first few thrusts, it doesn’t hurt as much, and soon it will fade away to lovely bliss.”

Coming out of her daydream and clearing her throat, Neptune continues with, “You may not like it, but sex is the key to any relationship. If your partner’s not giving you any, you’re gonna seek it out from someone else. It’s that simple. Oh, and don’t be offended if he suggests a threesome. They’re not as daunting or offensive as they seem.”

Noire’s, Blanc’s, Vert’s, Uni’s, Rom’s, and Ram’s jaw drop at such a statement, while Older Neptune, Uzume, and Nepgear blush.

Vert composes herself after a full minute and says, “I have _so_ many questions.”

Blanc’s jaw snaps closed, and she asks “Older Neptune, can you take Rom and Ram somewhere else? I think that this conversation is going to get deep and I don’t want them to hear this.”

Rom and Ram begin to protest. Blanc slams her hands down on the table, and Rom and Ram immediately quiet down. Older Neptune gulps and takes Rom and Ram out of the room. At the sound of Blanc hands slamming on the table, the rest of the group jump, recovering from their shock real quick.

Clearing her throat, Uzume says, “I may be your predecessor, but even I’ve never experienced sex, especially on that level. Um, how does one even get into a situation like that?”

Neptune smiles and blushes at the memory.

“Well, I was on a date with this guy named Chad. He was a dead ringer of the guy from that anime named after household cleaners. Anyways, he was wining and dining and trying to 69 me when he said that he always fantasized about having a threesome with his date and a cheerleader. Old fantasy he had from high school. So, I recommended that he take me to his college and give me a tour. Lo and Behold, we ran into a cheerleader that was practicing on the field. We started talking to her, and she joined us on the rest of our date. One thing led to another, and soon we were banging in his dorm room. Turns out that she had a crush on him and was jealous of our date. I put two and two together and just went with the flow. I was so fond of the guy I gave him a job here in the Basilicom. Been having sex with him and his girl ever since. She seems into it, so why not? We all have an understanding though. If I find someone else, that stays secret and we never do it again. As far as I can see, it’s a win-win.”

Nepgear thinks for a minute, then her eyes go wide.

“Wait, isn’t Chad your personal mass…”

Neptune smiles and says, “Yep, your right as always, Nepgear. I’m so proud you’re so smart. Chad is my personal Masseur, and his girl is his assistant. Works out well since that is what he is study in college.”

Nepgear gets a real conflicted look on her face, a pure mixture of disgust, happiness, and something else unidentifiable. Neptune sees the look on Nepgear’s face and looks down, shame filling her for once in her life.

Ignoring the feeling for now, Neptune says, “So that’s what happened. Anyone have any other questions?

Blanc, Vert, and Noire exchange a look.

Uzume gives Neptune a look and says, “I know I can’t say much, but it’s pretty unethical to hire somebody for the sole purpose of sleeping with them. Borderline illegal too.”

Neptune shrugs but looks down and says, “We were born as leaders of the nations. I don’t think anybody is going to care about that. I suppose you’re right though. I shouldn’t have hired him just to sleep with him. It is making me feel a little ashamed.”

Nepgear comes to Neptune’s defense and says, “Well, he is a really good Masseur, I’ll give you that. And, as unethical as it may be, it does give you experience and knowledge that you can pass down.”

Neptune gives Nepgear a half-smile. Vert, Blanc, and Noire look at each other and sigh.

“She does have a point” Blanc says.

“Indeed” says Noire.

Vert nods. She looks at Neptune and says, “I still have so many questions. For one, how did you two meet? And Two, did you satisfy him? And three, how did you do it?”

Neptune looks at Vert, shame in her eyes. That shame morphs into happiness at the memory.

“I had been on dates before, but none of them went anywhere. None of the people I went out with were compatible with me, despite my best efforts to find some common ground. So, I decided to take my search online. I went on the Thunder app, and after strolling for a while, I came across Chad. I nearly had an orgasm when I saw him. I decided to take a chance and talk with him. Turns out, we had more in common than I thought. We were both raised in strict, non-nuclear families, we are both rebels in a way, and we both have a fondness for combat and videogames. So, after talking for a while, we made plans to go out on a date.”

Holding up a finger, Neptune says, “One Sec.”

Looking towards an invisible camera, Neptune says, “Readers, I know we have gone into adult content already, but we’re about to go into explicit detail, so it’s best to keep the younger readers away. Kids, young adults, and people easily offended, I and the author thank you for reading, but If you don't like the content, we won’t be mad if you stop reading now. Be sure to read more age-appropriate stories in our fandom and by the author.”

Clearing her throat, Neptune turns back to the group and says, “Chad picked me up in his vintage car, a white and pink convertible. Not sure the name or year, but it looked vintage. Anyways, we went to that Italian restaurant down by the ocean. We were having a good time, flirting and getting to know each other, when he asked me if I wanted to share a bottle of wine with him. I knew where that was leading, and in a mood myself, I agreed. We were talking about our formative years when he said that in high school, there was this cheerleader named Wendy who would always make a pass at him. He was in a brutal relationship at the time and was interested in dating Wendy. That is, until he found out that she was dating the star quarterback of the football team. He said that ‘what could have been’ always bugged him. So, I suggested that we visit his college, so we could make some memories to replace those painful ones. I was a little tipsy at this time, but still in control of my actions. And you know the rest from here. To answer your second question, Vert, we damn sure satisfied him. As for the question of how…”

Neptune gets a huge smile on her face.

“Well, after satisfying him emotionally, which was very important, it was time for us to all satisfy each other physically. His girl, whose name is Ashley by the way, and I took turns giving him a blowjob. The trick is to grip his dick tightly, start from the balls, and lick your way up. If you can manage, putting his balls in your mouth and sucking them, releasing them with a pop will drive him wild. Then, after you lick the shaft and play with his balls, put his dick in your mouth as much as you can and rock your head back and forth. Fondle his balls while you do so, and if you do it right, he should explode into an orgasm. You can either have it blow on your face or into your mouth. Personally, I think it’s just easier to swallow it, but that’s up to you. At this point, his dick may go soft, so do what you can to make it go hard again, because you’re not done by a long shot. Luckily between Ashley and I, getting him hard again wasn’t a problem. At this point, he should want to take over and give you oral sex, but if he doesn’t, don’t be afraid to demand it. And don’t be afraid to either moan loudly or say something if he hits your extra sensitive spot. Ashley and I took turns getting oral, when he had his mouth on one of us, he was fingering the other. The best thing he can do is kiss you on the lips, then your neck, and work his way down. He’ll probably stop at your breasts, fondle them a bit and then suck on them. He may even bite your nipples. This is not as painful as it sounds. After a while, he’ll make his way down a little more, kissing your stomach, then kissing your thighs, before reaching **that** spot. He’ll probably move his tongue around that area before sticking it in. At the same time, he might caress your legs or fondle your breasts some more. Once his tongue gets tired, he might stick a finger inside and wiggle it around. At this point, you might explode into an orgasm yourself. Don’t feel bad if you make some noises you’ve never made before. This is actually good and will let him know he’s doing a good job and that you’re feeling good. After this is all done, he should ask if you’re ready to go all the way. Just say yes and he will either stick it in, or unwrap a condom, put it on, then stick it in. Either way, if you’re a virgin, it will cause you to bleed and it will hurt like hell at first. Asks for a few seconds breather, then ask him to continue. When he does, it will continue to hurt for a minute before it will fade away into pure pleasure. While you are fucking, you will probably put your nails into his back. This will likely hurt him, so don’t do it for too long. Gripping his head and neck is better. It will also depend on the position you’re in. Speaking of that, it’s best to go with the flow and switch positions if he starts to tire out or it you find the right spot and want him to hit that spot repeatedly. In my case, I not only pleased Chad but Ashley as well. It felt so weird to kiss another girl, much less give her oral while being pounded, but it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. After a while, it kind of intermingles into one big pleasure. So, while I’m sure you’re not going to be in a threesome, especially your first time, it’s still something to keep in mind. On a side note, this must be the authors fantasy, getting laid for the first time in a threesome, as the last few stories he’s written with adult content, minus the one with the middle schoolers, has been with threesomes in it. (It is, but the fandoms I write in have that naturally in the canon story. Who knew it was so popular?)

Everyone looks at Neptune with their jaws dropped. They heard her talking with the readers beforehand but are still surprised that she went into such detail. For a while, nobody can think, much less speak. Finally, after what felt like ages to Neptune, somebody speaks.

“Even with your warning to the readers, I didn’t expect you to go into so much detail. The author’s fantasies aside, I can hardly believe that so much work goes into having sex. It’s definitely good information to have. I’m almost glad you had that experience. Still wish one of us had sex first but whatever” says Blanc, slightly jealous.

Trying to comprehend the enormous amount of information she just received, Noire asks, “So, what if you are inexperienced and are nervous about screwing it up?”

Neptune says, “If he’s a true gentleman he’ll let you know how to please him, and even if he’s not completely satisfied, he’s not going to be an asshole about it. Now if he’s inexperienced and nervous, you shouldn’t yell at him if he doesn’t fully please you. Be gentle and guide him. And instead of thinking something like, “If he doesn’t lick me in my slit, I’m not going to be pleased” try getting pleasure from everything he does. Just because he’s inexperienced doesn’t mean he’s not trying. It may take a couple of times before you and him get the hang of things. Trust me, when all it come together, you will experience pleasure you never thought was possible. It will all be worth it. The true goal of sex, and what you should always shoot for, is the legendary simultaneous orgasm. All orgasms are good, but this is the peak.”

Uni, who has been processing what Neptune has said, and is trying her best to hide the wetness between her legs, turns to Nepgear and asks, “So, what was your sexual experience like? Being the only other person in this room to have had it, you must have a story to tell.”

Noire looks at Uni, surprised by the boldness of the question. She then notices the blush on her face and her dress looking a little darker than normal. Before Nepgear can answer the question, Noire says to Uni, “Before Nepgear regales us with her story, I must say something.”

Uni looks at her sister with wide eyes, while everyone else looks at Noire with an eyebrow raised.

“There is no need to be embarrassed. I think everyone got a little turned on by Neptune’s story.”

Everyone looks at Uni’s private area before looking down at their own. They have, indeed, gotten a little wetter themselves. To help ease Uni’s embarrassment, everyone gives a forced laugh and says “yep, I have”. This does very little to ease Uni’s embarrassment, and instead increases her blush. The poor girl just can’t catch a break today, first with Steamax, then the boobs insult, and now this.

_Please let this embarrassment end. I know I’m a CPU candidate, one step away from being a Goddess myself, but I’m wondering if there isn’t another God besides the player out there that I pissed off. If I did, I’m sorry. Please just let this embarrassing nightmare end._

Looking down at her own wetness, and to truly help ease Uni’s embarrassment, Nepgear says, “Geez, I’m so damn wet I’ve got a little puddle in my panties here. Must be because my body actually knows what it’s like to have real sex.”

Nepgear gives Uni a smile and a wink. Uni’s blush slowly fades as she realizes what Nepgear is doing.

_Nepgear is taking my embarrassment and turning it into her own. What a great friend. Thank you Nepgear!_

Uni gives a slight nod to Nepgear with a half-smile. Everyone notices the smile, wink and nod but says nothing.

Nepgear clears her throat before starting in on her own sexual tale.

“It happened on my 18th birthday. After everyone had left the Basilicom, I became restless and took a walk. It was about 11 at night, and I saw a bar open. Being of legal age, not that really matters for Goddesses and CPU candidates, Rom and Ram aside, I walked into the bar and ordered several shots of Patron as well as a long island. Needless to say, I was smashed. Being wasted, I started to flirt with this handsome fellow named Tony. Well, I say flirting, but I was really just grabbing onto him and trying to feel him up. Recognizing that I was not in the right state of mind, he tried to take me back home, but I refused to let anyone see me in that state, so I insisted that we go back to his place. We got to his place, and as he was leading me to the couch so I could rest, I saw a glimpse of what could only be described as his S&M dungeon. I asked him about it, and he said that he would explain in the morning after I rested if I still wanted to know. So, I fell asleep on his couch, and in the morning, he took me out to breakfast. He said that fresh air would help get rid of my hangover as well as some aspirin. It worked too. Anyways, naturally curious about the girl who wound up on his couch, we ended up talking. We had a lot of common ground, and it seemed like a good time to ask him about his S&M dungeon. We finished eating and went back to his place, where he showed me his toys. He had chains, a ball-gag, whips, vibrators, and other toys. He said that it scared him that he was into this stuff, and that he never would want to hurt a girl just for fun, but he watched some hentai and thought it looked interesting to try it, just once. He also said that he was always too afraid to bring it up on dates, as he wasn’t the best at talking to woman, and he didn’t want to scare her. He said that he was also a virgin, and he had no experience with regular sex, much less this. I felt some kinship with him, and volunteered to be his sexual subject, as long as we had normal sex first. I needed to make sure that he wasn’t lying and that he wasn’t a psychopath. We gave each other our innocence. Turns out he was super gentle and a true gentleman. After a couple hours of having normal sex and recovering, we got started with his sexual experiment. He used his chains to cuff my hands and feet so I couldn’t move, then he put the ball-gag on me. He then got super aggressive, grabbing my breasts and squeezing them hard, twisting my nipples. Then he fingered me to the point where I squirted. He then slapped me in the face, on my breasts, on my ass, then right in the pussy. He then used his whip and lightly whipped me on the ass about 15 times, on my breasts about 20 times, on my stomach about 10 times, then in the pussy a couple of time, alternating body parts. Then he grabbed the vibrator and put it on my pussy, causing me to scream out and shake in pleasure and pain, orgasming about 5 times. Then he put some nipple clamps on me, removed the ball-gag, and my hand chains. He bent me down, grabbed my arms and proceeded to fuck me from behind, alternating between my pussy and my ass. He would occasionally let go of my arms to play with the nipple clamps and slap my breasts. He exploded into orgasm twice. Once inside me and once when he grabbed my head and forced me to give him a blowjob. His dick went all the way into the back of my throat, and I nearly chocked on his dick and cum. After the blowjob, he unhooked my legs and proceeded to give me a glass of water. He blushed and apologized for being so rough. He said, “I don’t know what came over me. I was an animal. I shouldn’t have treated you that way. I’m sorry. I don’t think I can apologize enough.”

Taking a breath, Nepgear continues with, “I was so touched by his outpouring of emotions and apology that I gave him a hug. He was shocked.”

In total shock herself, Uni asks, “What happened next?”

Nepgear smiles and says, “After he calmed down, he joined me in taking a shower, where we had sex one more time before getting ourselves clean. That was at my insistence for the record. After that, we went out for some dinner, where we learned even more about each other.”

Nepgear blushes scarlet as she finishes with, “And I’ve been seeing him ever since. Been secretly going out for about a year. And while it took almost 6 months to get him to do it, I convinced him to sexually experiment on me again. We’ve been having normal sex with the occasional S&M ever since.”

Nepgear looks at Neptune and asks the question that’s been on her mind since the very start of this discussion.

“Neptune, how did you know I got laid around my 18th birthday?”

Neptune gives Nepgear a sly grin and says, “It would have been on your 18th if you didn’t get to the level of stupid drunk. You’re so lucky that it was Tony that you had climbed all over and not someone else. That bar’s not exactly the best place to go to.”

Nepgear blushes and says, “I suppose you’re right. Definitely dodged a bullet. And you’re dodging the question. How did you know?”

Neptune sighs and says, “I wanted to keep it a secret since I didn’t want to mess up your relationship, but in hindsight it’s not so bad so here it is. When you passed out, I received a phone call from Tony, who was panicking that a CPU candidate was passed out in his house. He insisted that he didn’t do anything to you and asked if I could come over to bring you home. I went over to his house, and when I saw you sleeping soundly on the couch, with a pillow and blanket, I figured that Tony wasn’t so bad and told him to let you rest. I also saw that S&M dungeon, and Tony told me all about it, still in a panic. I kissed him on the cheek and told him that it was alright and that I wasn’t worried. He wanted to bring you home immediately after you woke up, but I stopped him and told him to take you out on a date instead. I thought it would be good for you, and that it would be good experience for him. While he never said that he was a virgin, I suspected it, and thought you two might give your V-cards to each other. After you came home, I received a text on my phone thanking me for the advice. The text also said he thought you had a good time, so I just put 2 and 2 together. Frankly, I’m a little surprised that he didn’t tell you. Or that you’re into S&M.”

Nepgear burst into scarlet once again at the comment. Before she can lose herself completely to her embarrassment, she says, “He did say that you two did have an awkward meeting and that it was only through your advice that he had the balls to take me out on a date, but I never knew that this was what he meant. I guess he was too embarrassed about being flustered and panicked to tell me the whole story. Oh well. I’m not going to hold it against him. Sounds like he was truly a gentleman that night and did his best to do the right thing. I must say, hearing that makes me super happy…and a little bit more horny.”

Neptune laughs at that, unable to contain her joy at Nepgear’s joy. After a while, Neptune stops laughing and says, “It’s okay if you need to leave to go have some phone sex with him. Or hell, you can even go to his place and bang. Get a head start on the whole ‘get married and have children’ thing. As a matter of fact, I should ban you from the Basilicom until you two bang and you end up with a bun in the oven.”

Nepgear blushes yet again and shouts, “T…That’s not funny, sis!”

Neptune can’t contain herself and she asks, “Anyone else hear bells ringing?”

Nepgear stands up and leaves the table, heading towards her room. Before she can fully leave, she hears Neptune say, “I’m sorry Nepgear. You know how I am. In all seriousness, though, you should go have some fun. Just make sure to go to the bathroom first. Pee and Sex should not mix. Neither should Poop and Sex, but that’s a whole ‘nother story.”

Nepgear blushes even more, if that was even possible, but give a slight nod, so slight, in fact, Neptune almost misses it. Nepgear enters her room, closes the door, then enters her bathroom. After taking a pee and poop ( _Dammit Neptune, how do you always do that?),_ Nepgear gets out of the bathroom, climbs onto her bed, takes off her now almost see-through panties, and proceeds to call Tony. After 5 minutes of talking over what she learned, her hands reach down, and she begins playing with herself. 10 minutes after that, in the other room, everyone else can hear Nepgear scream in pleasure and yell the word “Fuck”. In the 15 minutes that Nepgear was going to the bathroom and having phone sex, Older Neptune, Rom, and Ram have returned to where Neptune and the others are at.

“Hey Blanc, we’re getting a little bored” says Ram.

“Actually, I’m getting a little tired. Can we go soon?” asks Rom.

Blanc looks at the group at large and says, “I think that I got all I need out of this conversation. I know how to get a man and how to please him. Neptune and Older Neptune, thank you. This was informative to say the least, if nothing else. I’ll let everybody know how it goes on my end. See you guys later.”

“See you around!” says Neptune.

“Goodbye Blanc, Rom, and Ram” says Uni.

“Good Luck” says Vert.

“See you guys later” says Noire.

As they are leaving, Ram asks, “Hey, can you read us one of your stories when we get back? You promised we can look at it, remember?”

Blanc looks at Ram with a little glare but a bigger blush.

“Not until we have the sex talk and talk about the porn you two were looking at. But, since Rom’s tired, that can wait until tomorrow. But, I will read you a regular story if you want.”

Ram pouts a little but nods and says, “Fiiiine!”

Once Blanc, Rom, and Ram reach the front door of the Basilicom, they hear Nepgear shout out “Fuck”, causing all three of them to jump.

Rom and Ram look at each other.

“What was that?” asks Ram.

“That sounded like Nepgear. It didn’t sound like she was in trouble though” says Rom.

Blanc looks at her two sisters and says, “Never you mind what that was. Come on, let’s go home.”

Rom and Ram look at each other, shrug, and follow Blanc out the door and into her waiting limo.

Back with Neptune and the others, Uni looks at Noire, points her thumb towards Nepgear’s bedroom, and says, “I want what she’s having.”

Noire looks at Uni and sighs.

“I suppose you’re growing up and technically legal so I shouldn’t stop you. Just be careful. I’d hate to have to kill your abusive lover you know.”

Uni laughs and says, “Everyone says that, but if that ever happened, I think you be too enraged to care if you hated him or yourself or otherwise.”

Noire shakes her head but smirks and says, “Okay, fair enough.”

Noire looks at Neptune and says, “I think we’re going to be going too. I’m sure Uni wants to talk to Nepgear, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon. Besides, I get the feeling that the author thinks this chapter is too long anyways and wants to wrap it up before its drags any longer than it already has. Kind of like that last sentence.”

Neptune laughs again.

“That poor 4th wall is getting battered. Oh well. I take it you and Uni are on board then.”

Noire sighs and says, “Against my better judgement, yes. I can’t speak for Uni though. That said, since she wants to have sex and what Nepgear has, I’m sure she’s on board too.”

Uni nods and says, “Yes, I am. I’ll do almost anything to help our country. And getting laid isn’t too bad of a side-effect. I guess I can think of it as a side-quest.”

Neptune and Noire laugh at that remark. Noire and Uni stand up and head for the door.

“Alright, see you later guys.”

“Bye. Hope it works out well for you” says Neptune.

“See you guys later. Hope you guys have some fun” says Vert.

Neptune says, “And then there were two.”

Older Neptune and Uzume look at each other, then at Neptune and ask, “Hey, what are we, window dressing?!”

Neptune looks at Uzume and her older counterpart and says, “Oops. It’s been so long since you’ve been in the story I kind of forgot you were there.”

Uzume and Older Neptune look at each other.

“Aren’t we the centerpieces of the story?” asks Uzume.

Older Neptune nods and says, “Yeah we are. It was my idea and your previous world destroying that kicked off this whole story.”

Uzume nods and says, “And I was pivotal to that big brawl we all had. I think your younger self just wants to hog the spotlight. Her and her sis anyways.”

Neptune and Vert overhear the conversation. Vert laughs and Neptune gives Uzume and her older self a frown and a glare.

Before tensions get any higher, Vert says, “I think it’s my time to get going. I need to find someone to take over my work while I’m off having fun. I should probably bring that up to Noire as well. Since Nepgear, Rom, and Ram can take over while you and Blanc get started on the task at hand, with Uni wanting in on the dating and sex scenes, Noire and I need to find temporary replacements for us for our day-to-day duties.”

Neptune, Uzume, and Older Neptune all look at Vert, understanding coming to them.

“I never thought of that. Should have brought that up earlier. Oh well. Alright, well, I guess we’ll see you later. Hope it all works out for you.”

Vert nods. Standing up, she says, “Neptune, Older Neptune, and Uzume. I’ll see you all later. Make sure Neptune doesn’t get too wild. Nepgear either.”

Neptune blushes slightly while Uzume and Older Neptune nod. Vert then leaves the room, intent on beating Blanc to the punch and getting herself some before she does. Marriage can come later. Sex and herself can come now.

Back with Uzume and the Neptunes, Uzume says, “Well, it may not be increasing Planeptune’s shares, but I was trapped in that dimension for quite a while. I may be at Granny age, but I’m still a young hottie at heart, and if Mr. element bender can get that water tribe hottie, I think I can score someone too. Going almost 80 years without the chance to even masturbate, I’m about ready to explode. Sex scene, here I come.”

Older Neptune smiles and says, “I think I’ll tag along for a while. Being the previous ruler, you must know of some hotspots to go to, even if you were just a little thing last time you were here.”

Uzume nods and says, “Honestly, I can’t even remember how old I was when I got trapped, but since I’m not Ram or Rom’s age, and since Goddesses are ageless, it doesn’t really matter. You want to tag along that’s fine, but if I find someone, beat it.”

Older Neptune says, “Ah, no threesome? Too bad.”

Uzume thinks for a moment, then realizes something.

“No one ever asked you if you had sex before, did they?”

Older Neptune smiles and says, “Unless the author forgot something, no you did not. But that’s an answer for another chapter. Nice cliffhanger for the readers.”

Uzume shrugs and heads towards the door, Older Neptune following. Once they are gone, and once Neptune makes sure Nepgear is still on the phone with Tony (she is, and she has had several orgasms at this point, her body shaking and wracked with pleasure), Neptune make her way over to her room. She sits on the bed, grabs her phone and calls Chad.

“Hey Chad, it’s Neptune. Get your sexy ass up here with Ashley as soon as possible. Oh, on the way, stop and buy a sex whip, 8 pairs of handcuffs and some nipple clamps. We’re gonna get freaky tonight.”


End file.
